jerseyshorefandomcom-20200214-history
Sammi Giancola
Samantha Giancola, nicknamed "Sweetheart", is a Jersey Shore castmember. Notably, she's the only one that is native to New Jersey.She is dating Ronnie Ortiz-Magro. Season One Season One was the beginning of the roller-coaster ride called a relationship between Sammi and Ronnie. Sammi and Ronnie got together after a brief love triangle between them and Mike. After Ronnie gets into two separate fights, one landing him in the slammer and one involving Ronnie shoving Sammi, they end their relationship. Season Two Season Two finds Sammi and Ronnie restarting their relationship, but their relationship is threatened once again by constant fights and lies. Ronnie begins going behind Sammi's back, nightly, and sleeping with other girls, coming back home and sleeping with her. Sammi is written an "anyonymous letter" from J-Coww, and Mooki, erupting into a cat-fight between her and J-Coww. The letter also ends the relationship between Ronnie and Sammi - but not for long. J-Coww, Mooki, and Sammi reconnect after their relationship went off the deep end because of the letter. Season Three Season Three finds Ronnie and Sammi back together, and isolating themselves from the rest of the group. Sammi and J-Coww get into another cat-fight. Ronnie leaves Sammi feeling alone and remembering the events of Season Two when he leaves her home and goes to the club to dance with girls. After a drunken night of partying, Sammi catches Ronnie and J-Coww hugging, giving her the impression she is being cheated on, which leads to her punching Ronnie in the face. Sammi is convinced to stay at the house and she apologizes to Ronnie. Sammi and Ronnie get into another huge fight, leading to their break up. However, they soon get back together and another fight escalates soon after, erupting into a heated fight which involves Sammi's belongings being ruined, thrown out onto the porch, and an almost-violent encounter between the two. Following the fight, Sammi leaves the house. Sammi soon returns, giving Ronnie the cold shoulder. Sammi and Ronnie get back together - again - soon after her arrival, but more fights come to exist when Mike tells Ronnie that Sammi was texting a male friend. The fight between Sammi, Ronnie, and Mike seems to have settled down - but it erupts again when Sammi overhears Mike talking to Ronnie about it, saying he thinks it is suspicious. However, Sammi has been lying and Arvin himself tells Ronnie that he and Sammi had hooked up. The season three closer finds Sammi and Ronnie's relationship finally at the end of it's long and terrible run. Season Four: As the guys reunite in Italy, after seeing Ronnie, she realizes how hot he is. Meanwhile, Sammi, later on, opens up to Ronnie, and tells Ronnie that she misses him. after sammie tells ronnie her misses him they go on a date and end up getting back togiver but a few days later they end up having a fright inculeding mike the situation Quotes *"I'm the sweetest bitch you've ever known, but do not f*ck with me." *"I would legit beat the living shit out of Angelina & Ron at the same time if Ron & Angelina ever hooked up." *"You're number one mission is to go out and find the hottest guido and take him home." *"A guidette is somebody who knows how to club it up, takes really good care of themselves, has pretty hair, cakes on makeup, has tanned skin, wears the hottest heals. Pretty much they know how to own it and rock it." *"If you're not a guido then you can get the f*ck outta my face." *"You only learn, you grow, you move on. You have to push through every situation that you’re in." *"Next thing you know, the grill is legit burnt. Smoke, like flames." *Like when I left Karma, I didn’t even know what was going on in my head, like I’m gonna f*cking knock a bitch up *Yes, I had sex, like hello, you're gonna have sex if you're into somebody. It's natural. *This little shrimp thing is like bopping all around, on the circle and like doing her thing, doing backwards flips with her thong hanging out; her whole crotch is in the air. *I definitely want to look good for Ronnie's parents, because it's the first time they're meeting me. Like, I want them to think like wow, that's her, she's really pretty, and whatever. *Good job, you cooked food for everyone. Have I ever asked you to cook me food? No. Do you do it? Yeah. *(drunk, to Ronnie) You stumpy bastard. *(holding her hair extensions) Guy’s are all the same. I put money on it; he brings home a bitch and gets with her tonight, on purpose. *Go home. You don’t belong here. You don’t even look Italian! - Get the shirt - *You just f*ckin’ traumatized me. *No man will ever touch me like that ever twice. *I don’t need no family meetings. I don’t need to trust in Snickers. I don’t even trust in f*ckin’ Jenni. *Don't call 911, I think that's emergency. *'How does it feel J-Coww, to get the crap beat out of you by me? How does it feel? I'm like basking in it right now'. Category:Cast Category:Females